Momma Robotnik's Birthday
Big Daddy }} Momma Robotnik's Birthday – dziewiąty odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako szesnasty odcinek. Fabuła Coconuts pełnił swoją służbę na warcie przed bazą Doktora Robotnika, do której zaczęło się zbliżać coś wielkiego. Coconuts zadzwonił do Robotnika, przeszkadzając mu tym samym w pracach nad nowym robotem. Zanim jednak udało mu się ustalić, co dokładnie zbliżało się do bazy, został zmiażdżony razem ze swoim posterunkiem. Nie mogąc się z nim połączyć, Robotnik wezwał Scratcha i Groundera do obrony. Gdy ci podbiegli do drzwi, zostali przez nie wgnieceni w ścianę. Robotnik zdał sobie wtedy sprawę z tego, że jego mama przyszła do niego z wizytą i nie była zadowolona. Momma Robotnik kazała synowi, aby z okazji jej urodzin zniszczył drzewa w Mobius National Park, ponieważ te blokowały jej widok. Robotnik wezwał więc Scratcha i Groundera, aby otworzyli fabrykę robotów, w której doktor stworzył grupę Tree-Killer Robot. Scratch, Grounder i roboty zostali następnie wysłani do parku narodowego, w którym roboty zaczęły rozpylać gaz niszczący drzewa. Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) i Tails przybyli w porę, aby zatrzymać roboty. Na polecenie Sonica, Tails schował się, żeby jeż mógł przystąpić do akcji. Na początku Sonic zniszczył dwa roboty, wypełniając je ich własną trucizną. Gdy Scratch i Grounder omawiali plan działania z dwoma ostatnimi robotami, Sonic przebrał się za mechanika, mówiąc że otrzymał zlecenie od samego Robotnika. Jeż dokonał przeglądu technicznego dwóch robotów, w rzeczywistości przeprogramowując je. Gdy odszedł, roboty zaczęły ścigać Scratcha i Groundera, wystrzeliwując w nich gaz. Robotnik i jego mama nadlecieli w Egg-O-Maticu, aby obejrzeć postęp prac. Robotnik wściekł się wtedy, gdy Scratch i Grounder ponownie dali się oszukać przebraniom Sonica. Z kolei Tree-Killer Robot zasypały Robotnika i jego matkę chemikaliami, przez co oboje wylądowali w błocie. Po udanym ratunku, Sonic i Tails udali się na Chili doga. Nieco później Scratch i Grounder demolowali bezbronne miasto, podczas gdy Robotnik i jego mama oglądali destrukcję w telewizji. Sonic i Tails przybyli na czas, aby przerwać destrukcję. Jeż przebrał się za prezentera telewizyjnego teleturnieju, w którym można było wygrać nowe auto. Scratch i Grounder ochoczo przystąpili do konkursu, ale Robotnik zadzwonił do nich, aby ich ostrzec. Jednakże w trakcie rozmowy, Sonic rzucił nożem i przeciął kabel telefoniczny, przez co roboty nie poznały kim był ich prezenter. Po tym jak Scratch i Grounder źle odpowiedzieli na pytanie, Sonic zaproponował im skorzystanie z nagrody pocieszenie, otwierając drzwi numer trzy. Gdy jednak roboty to uczyniły, wylała się na nie woda, która zrzuciła je do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Momma Robotnik wściekła się i zaczęła bić swojego syna parasolką, po czym postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Gdy Tails odłączył się na chwilę od Sonica, spotkał płaczącą mamę Robotnika, którą początkowo wziął za złego doktora w stroju kobiety. Gdy podszedł do niej spytać co się stało, ta pokazała mu film przedstawiający niecne czyny Robotnika, mówiąc że kiedyś jej syn był dobry. Ale gdy pewnego dnia stracił swoją ulubioną maskotkę, Fuzzy Wuzzy, zmienił się w złego człowieka. Momma Robotnik poprosiła Tailsa, aby znalazł maskotkę jej syna, która została pozostawiona w ich starym domu w Chaos City. Dała również lisowi kartkę papieru, na której kazała mu napisać wiadomość dla Sonica. Po tym jak Tails wyruszył do Chaos City, zostawiając dla Sonica wiadomość, Momma Robotnik wybuchnęła złowrogim śmiechem. Wkrótce Sonic znalazł list, w którym Tails napisał żeby spotkał się z nim w Chaos City, koniecznie idąc przez Pandemonium Pass. Jeżowi nie spodobało się jednak wzmianka o matce Robotnika, dlaczego pobiegł szybko ratować przyjaciela. Po drodze Sonic zatrzymał się przy stoisku z chili dogami, które prowadził przebrany za kucharza Coconuts. Gdy Sonic chciał spróbować chili doga, Coconuts zrzucił swoje przebranie i wysłał za jeżem swojego robota. Sonicowi udało się nakierować strzały robota w Coconutsa, który stracił przez to swoją głowę. Później Sonic wylał część sosu chili na ziemię i wepchnął w kałużę robota, który przewrócił się i upadł na Coconutsa. Sonic pobiegł następnie dalej, przez Pandemonium Pass, przeczuwając jednak że jest to oczywista pułapka. Scratch i Grounder obserwowali zbliżającego się jeża, a następnie zaczęli staczać głaz. Gdy Sonic był już w kanionie, roboty zrzuciły na niego skałę. Jeż jednak miał ze sobą trampolinę, którą odbił głaz z powrotem do Scratcha i Groundera. Roboty zostały zgniecione i wycofały się. Niedługo potem Sonic dotarł do starego domu Robotników w Chaos City i przeszedł przez bramę. Uwolnił następnie związanego Tailsa przed wejściem, gdy na spotkanie wyszła mu sama Momma Robotnik, oraz jej syn. Jeż i jego przyjaciel czym prędzej zaczęli uciekać, gdy Momma Robotnik wcisnęła przycisk na swoim zegarku, przez co z ziemi wyłonił się wielki tort. Sonic i Tails biegli do ogrodzenia, jednak to zamknęło się przed nimi i naelektryzowało. Momma Robotnik wypuściła następnie pluszowego misia, którym okazał się być Fuzzy Wuzzy. Jednakże chwilę potem miś wydał z siebie ryk i zmienił się w dwugłowego, dwunożnego potwora o czterech ramionach. Fuzzy Wuzzy złapał Tailsa, ale Sonic związał jego nogi i zabrał przyjaciela. Następnie jeż zaczepił drugi koniec liny o elektryczny płot. Gdy Fuzzy Wuzzy ich gonił, zatrzymał się, widząc przechodzący po linie prąd. Po chwili potwór zaczął być rażony prądem, a Robotnik panikował widząc cierpienie swojej maskotki. Doktor szybko pobiegł do Sonica, błagając go aby uratował Fuzzy'ego Wuzzy'ego. Doktor był nawet gotów zmienić swoje postępowanie, ale Momma Robotnik skarciła go, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na to by jej syn był dobry. Sonic odłączył w tym czasie pluszowego potwora od prądu. Gdy Momma Robotnik okładała syna parasolką, Fuzzy Wuzzy rzucił w nich oboje tortem, po czym zaczął grać na wuwuzeli i śpiewać piosenkę urodzinową. Robotnik schował się za swoją maskotką, a po chwili na miejsce przyjechało dwóch pracowników Mobius Home for Really Bizarre Mothers, którzy zabrali Momma Robotnik do swojego auta, odwożąc ją do azylu. Robotnik początkowo płakał z powodu tego, że jego matka odeszła, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie że został od niej przecież uwolniony. Chwilę potem auto zawróciło i Momma Robotnik po raz ostatni uderzyła swojego syna parasolką w głowę. Sonic i Tails obserwowali jak jest odwożona do azylu. Jeż wyjaśnił wtedy, że przed wyruszeniem do Chaos City zadzwonił do domu dla matek, aby jego pracownicy mogli interweniować. Sonic Says Sonic narzeka na smród zanieczyszczeń z wielkiego miasta, po czym wbiega do lasu w którym oddycha świeżym powietrzem. Tłumaczy następnie, że niemożliwe jest życie bez tlenu. Sonic sadzi następnie drzewo, radząc widzom aby również zrobili to w swoim mieście. Na koniec wzdycha, myśląc o tym co by było gdyby Chili dogi rosły na drzewach. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder * Coconuts * Momma Robotnik * Tree-Killer Robot * Pot of Chili Robot * Fuzzy Wuzzy Ciekawostki *Doktor Robotnik jako niemowlę w tym odcinku wygląda inaczej, niż w Musta Been a Beautiful Baby. *W odcinku Slowwww Going Tails nie potrafił pisać, ale w tym odcinku zostawia własnoręcznie napisany list dla Sonica.